my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gumby
The Gumby Show is a 1957-1968 claymation TV series produced by Art Clokey. NOTE: The original episodes had their soundtracks redubbed in 1988 for airing as part of the Gumby Adventures syndication package. Sound effects heard in the redubs are listed separately from the effects heard in the more widely-available original versions. Storyline TV Song Intro Sound Effects Used *Cartoon Metallic Impact *Cartoon Springy Spin (Heard in "Scrooge Loose.") *Clokey Robot FX 1 (Heard in "Robot Rumpus.") *Clokey Robot FX 2 (Heard in "Robot Rumpus.") *Clokey Robot FX 3 (Heard in "Robot Rumpus.") *DISNEY BIG JUNK CRASH *ELECTRONIC, ACCENT - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS ELECTRONIC AND COMEDY EFFECTS *H-B POP, CARTOON - SHORT CORK SQUEAK AND POP *Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - LARGE CRASH (Classic TV Sound Effects Library) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - LONG SQUEAL AND MULTIPLE CRASHES 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING/Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 (Heard once in "Outcast Marbles".) *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 01 *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 02 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - METAL CRASH AND TINKLE, CARTOON 01 (Heard once in "The Missile Bird.") *Sound Ideas, Electronic - A composite of comical electronic effects 01 *Sound Ideas, Electronic - A composite of comical electronic effects 02 *Sound Ideas, Electronic - A composite of comical electronic effects 03 *Sound Ideas, Electronic - Comical sound of an object being thrown up in the air, then coming down again *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - BOMB WHISTLE AND EXPLOSION (Heard once in "Moon Trip.") *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER EXPLOSION *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - MEDIUM EXPLOSION 01 (H-B) (Heard once in "Moon Trip.") *Sound Ideas, GUN, MACHINE GUN - 30 CAL.: MEDIUM BURST (Heard once in "The Blue Goo.") *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - TWANGY RICOCHET, BULLET 02/RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 06 (Heard in "Ricochet Pete") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - LONG SHELL SCREAM RICCO (Heard in "Ricochet Pete" in various pitches) *Sound Ideas, SCI FI / CARTOON - VARIOUS, SCI FI / CARTOON SYNTH EFFECTS *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SCREECHY SKID (Heard once in "Dog Catchers.") *Sound Ideas, SPACE - ASCENDING UNDULATING SPACE WHINE/Sound Ideas, Electronic - Comical sound of an object disappearing or disintegrating *Sound Ideas, SPACE - DESCENDING UNDULATING SPACE WHINE *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, LONG *Sound Ideas, SQUIRT, CARTOON - WATER SQUIRT 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - SINGLE THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - SINGLE THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - HEAVY SPLASH, CARTOON, *Sound Ideas, Weather - Thunder, wind and rain composite (Heard in "Pilgrims on the Rocks.") *Valentino Wolf Howls (Heard once in "The Mocking Monkey.") (second howl) Sound Effects heard in the redubbed versions *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 02 *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - GLASS SHATTERING, AUTO, SMASH 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - GLASS SHATTERING, AUTO, SMASH 02 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - GLASS SHATTERING, SMASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, INDUSTRIAL - SOMETHING FALLING *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - SHORT JUNK CRASH *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN, SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS / Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICAL ARCING 01 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC, SPACE - SPACE SHOT, LASER 02 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - NEIGH, ANIMAL 05 *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CROSSING - BELL *Sound Ideas, TRAIN DIESEL, APPROACH, PASS BY, HORN (Heard once in "The Little Lost Pony" redub.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN - EXTERIOR: MOVING, THROUGH CROSSING, BELL, HORN BLASTS, SUBWAY (Heard once in "The Zoops" redub.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, TRAIN CHUGGING (Heard once in "The Fantastic Farmer" redub.) (Higher-pitched) *Sound Ideas, WINDOW - SLIDE OPEN 01 *Unknown Sound Effects Library, Train Whistle 02 Image Gallery Gumby/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:1950s TV SHOWS Category:1960s TV SHOWS Category:1957 Started Category:1957 TV Shows Category:1957 Made Category:1968 Ended Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use Disney Ricochet Category:Good Shows